bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Bot
Need more help popping those big mean bloons? Then the Combat Bot is your solution! It was trained to decimate them! Don't underestimate its weak gun, tough, it has a big explosive to give to those bloons! The Combat Bot is a very unique special agent, which is simple yet complex. It costs 250 MM and initially has a 196px range. It shoots a small blue bullet every 0.4 seconds that pops 1 layer of 1 bloon. However, it also comes with an extra, super-powerful weapon, the Alpha Avenger! The Alpha Avenger, unlike other abilities, does not charge through time, it charges by popping bloons (Power Charge)! You need to pop 650 bloons for it to charge. Then, shoot it! When it is used, the bot will shoot a small bomb that projects lasers (that only go up to 400px) popping 1 layer every 2 frames (15 damage a second). After 4 seconds of being shot, the bomb explodes in a MASSIVE radius (450px!!!!) that pops 40 layers of off bloons. Pro Version Pro Version, Beta Avenger! Tired of a gigantic bomb not helping? What about a super fast riccocheting giant flaming blade? Will that help you? I think it will! Unlocked at 50 uses, and costing the same, the Pro Version replaces that old Alpha Avenger with a new and improved Beta Avenger! It takes the same pops to charge. When used, the bot will shoot a gigantic hypersonic flaming rotating blade that pops 10 layers off any bloon it hits and burning them for 10 seconds, popping 1 layer every second. It can pop up to infinite bloons, as long as there are 2 of them for it to riccochet on. It also only lasts 15 seconds. Epic Version Epic Version, Yotta Avenger! If a giant hypersonic blazing rotating blade is not enough, then how about a HUGE laser of complete obliteration?! Yes, you heard that, HUGE laser of complete obliteration! Its amazingly high poppage will help you when nothing else can! Unlocked at 50 Pro uses, and costing 500 MM, the Epic Version is the best Come-Comet can give you in Combat Bot technology! Charged at 1000 pops, it unleashes a GIGANTIC (100px wide) laser that pops 90 layers for infinite bloons! Seems weak? Haha! It also reflects on the sides of the screen (up to 3 times), now THIS is what I call "flashlight of justice"! Dealer's Offers Yes, that is NOT all! Dealers will rarely come up with extra PERMANENT upgrades to the Combat Bots! Note that only one can appear at the time. 'Come-Comet X-Perto Communication System' *Description: With this advanced communication system, your combat bots will aid you in combat, healing your units once in a while! Not to mention they can orbit a tower in case you need help in a certain spot. Watch out, because these high-tech sonars use lots of energy and need recharge! *Stats: The Combat Bots can randomly go near a unit and give it a blue orb, healing it by 8 HP damage; They also have an orbit mode, which, like the description says, makes the bot orbit a tower. The bot can only orbit for 8 seconds until its intelligent sonars run out of power and need to recharge for 15 seconds. *Cost: 550 MM 'Come-Comet A++' *Description: This is the first of the two devices that increase your bots' damage, range and defense! Albeit an early production, it works quite well, except the fact that it smells bad, so take lots of baths! *Stats: Normal gun damage increased by 100%; Takes 20% less damage; Range increased by 20% (does not affect abilities). *Cost: 400 MM 'Come-Comet Ultra-Cross' *Description: This is the second of the two devices that increase your bots' damage, range and defense! Albeit an early production, it works quite well, except the fact that it smells bad, so take lots of baths! *Stats: Normal gun damage increased by 100%; Takes 20% less damage; Range increased by 20% (does not affect abilities); Unlocked after buying Come-Comet A++. *Cost: 900 MM Trivia *This is an obvious reference for those who know! *This was supposed to be very weak. *This is the only Special Agent that has extra upgrades sold by Dealers. Category:Special Agents Category:Dealer's Offers